


Those Damn Millennials

by STUMPEDD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Next Generation, Most of this is just the NG kids bein weird but the canon chars show up for sure, Multi, Next Gen AU, Uhhh in this AU all the trolls both beta and alpha are alive and chillin on Earth C
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: -gloriouslyGrim began trolling crestfallenArmageddon-GG: CONNOR I BROKE SOMETHINGGGCA: SighCA: What This Time HayleeGG: this time??//? how rood of uCA: I'm Your Moirail, I Know How Much You've Broken BeforeGG: shit rite





	Those Damn Millennials

**Author's Note:**

> Connor - crestfallenArmageddon  
> Haylee - gloriouslyGrim  
> Kadere - theGlistening  
> Lianna - cataclysmicChaos

-crestfallenArmageddon began trolling gloriouslyGrim-

 

CA: Haylee Please Explain Why You And That Dumb And Idiotic Fool Child Of Vriska And Terezi Are Currently Staring At The Beehive With Sticks In Hand

 

GG: god calm ya fuck C. We ain’t gon poke it. We just uh,,,, are lookin at it lmao.

 

GG: where in the fuck are u? If you can seez me why ain’t ya talkin to be in person. Like a normal moirail.

 

CA: God I Hate The Way You Word Things

 

GG: fuck u

 

CA: I’ll Just Ignore That For Now. Anyway, I’m With My Mothers Enjoying A Nice Lunch And I Am Terrified Of Being Attacked By Those Buzzing Disgraces To Our Home

 

GG: youre annoying lmao. Luv u tho i promise! Oh ye my dad wanted to know if kanaya can do a cool feelz sessh at some point

 

CA: I’m Sure She Can, But Why Would He Wish To Speak To Her? They Don’t Normally Interact

 

GG: probs has to do w/ the anniversary bullshit. Pops seems less anxious idk y tho

 

CA: Perhaps He Decided To Actually Plan For Once In His Life?

 

GG: ha that’ll be the day. Luv ‘em but my parents don’t know how to be functional fer shit

 

CA: True On All Levels. Finally We Agree On Something.

 

GG: awwww but we also agree that we make perfect friend,,, cousin things?? Moirail friend cousin things??

 

CA: I Hate Human Relationship Names. Can’t We Just Be Moirails?

 

GG: noooooooooo bc we each have one (1) human parent and one (1) troll parent so nooo we must use both species terms

 

CA: I Can Read And Count Haylee I Don’t Need Your Help

 

GG: ehhghhhh Connnneeerrrrrrr

 

GG: CONNNnn E E  RRRRRR

CA: What!

 

GG: be niiiiice to meeeeeeee

 

CA: Why Are You Acting So Strangely Right Now

 

GG: you’ree starrrinnngg at hiiiiimmmm

 

CA: Hush!

 

GG: Hnnnnnhhnahahaaaa youre so damn gayyyy   
  
GG: Like mothers like soon

 

CA: Did You Mean Son

 

GG: Shhhhhh shhshhshshh ur gay accept it

 

CA: I Am Bisexual, As Are You. Well Rather You’re Biromantic But Same Spectrum

 

GG: gog ur lammeee

 

GG: duck

 

CA: Wh a

 

CA: Fuck!   
  
CA: Yeah I Should Go Before The Moms Throw More Sharp Objects At Me

 

GG: lmao ye baiiiii

 

CA: Good Day. Do Not Poke The Bees Alright?   
  
GG: no promises ; 000

 

-crestfallenArmageddon  ceased trolling gloriouslyGrim-

**Author's Note:**

> me?? sorry? nope


End file.
